The Goth and the Werewolf
by NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload
Summary: EXPERIMENT TIME!NCIS and TWILIGHT CROSSOVER!  Abby was working on a murder case of a Marine, a Marine who was murdered in La Push.  While there she runs into the pack.  Will Abby find love with one of them? Or will somthing be holding her back? M J.I.C
1. La Push Here We Come!

**Okay guys i know i keep making new stories, but i can't help it! i have these ideas in my head that won't go awayuntil i writw them down and then wheni write them down i wanna show you guys! Okay well here goes my first ever crossover story!**

_**At NCIS**_

_3rd POVhis desk_

As Tony and Ziva bickered about the littlest thing, Gibbs came into the area and said, " Gear up," He grabbed his gear at his desk,the team looked at him excpectly " Dead Marine, La Push, Washinton." he finished, walkig to the elevator with the team behind him.

As the doors closed, Tony asked, " The state?"

When the team were about to get in there cars, when Abby came out running and waving her arms fraticly. "WAIT!" she yelled

Sh came to a stop at the car as Gibbs looked at here like she had a 2nd head, " I want to come with you." she said, " I need to be there, i'm not tking no for an awnser either, Gibbs." she stated too and climbed into the car.

As she buckled in, everyone was looking at her, " What?" she asked

"Why?" Tony asked

"Why what?" she asked playing dumb

"Why are you coming?" asked McGee

"You don't want me to?" she asked mocked hurt, pouting convincingly

"It's not that we don't want you to come.." Ziva started but was cut of by Abby

" Good then, let's go." she said, ginning.

They looked her surprised, except for Gibbs who was chuckling at her antics. He knew hat she was up to and was amused of what went down.

He gave a quick smile to Abby and drove off to the airport to their flight to Port Angeles.

"La Push here we come!" Abby sang


	2. Arriving, Meetings, and Feelings

**AN: I HAVE NO EXCUSE! (puts hand to forehead dramatically) I have lost my way in the land of laziness and I have no found my way... back to you all! So, HAHAHA HEHEHE! I laugh cause I can! Anyway, forward with the story!**

** Sam Pov**

Goddamnit all to hell! Stupid fucking vampire just had to kill a Marine! Not just any Marine, my best friend before all this werewolf shit happened. Sigh, I just couldn't believe he was gone. The worst thing though was she tortured or in vampire terms "played with their food" before she killed him. But, on the a bit of lighter side she didn't drink his blood. At least that's something, right? I shook my head; I was talking to myself again. At least I wasn't answering myself. _Not yet anyways…_ Damnit!

Anyways, off subject. Back to what I was saying, the vampire killed a Marine. So Charlie, who knew about the pack and about vampires, couldn't work this case. Oh no, they had some people from NCIS, coming down from D.C. Whoever the hell they are. This is gonna be one hell of a secret to hide.

I stopped myself from thinking about it anymore; I will have to discuss this with the pack. I walked up my porch stairs and through my door. I looked around the empty house, it had energy drinks in the trash and throughout the house. I had left a cereal box on the counter and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned sense I phased. I sighed as went around cleaning up my place, throwing away the energy drink cans, putting back shit where it belonged, and doing some vacuuming and dusting. After that I did some loads of laundry and the dishes.

I was exhausted after all the cleaning, I hadn't gotten any real sleep since a month ago. With all the patrols with only 3 werewolves we had to constantly switch so we could at least get 4 hours of sleep. As I climbed the stairs, I looked at the pictures of happy memories. Times before the phase, times before Leah left me, times before my mom died, times before I had to grow up too fast to be Alpha of a pack of teenage boys. Don't get me wrong, Paul and Jared are my family. But sometimes I just miss my old life.

I opened the door to my bedroom and walked over to my bed. I crawled into bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was dead to the world for 4 hours.

**Abby Pov**

As soon as we got to La Push, a small reservation just outside a small town of Forks, we went to meet the elders. For some reason, I felt strangely safe on this reservation, like something... No, _someone_ was watching over me. Protecting me. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from my head. It didn't matter at this second. What did matter right now was the fact we were here to solve a murder of a Marine and that we were about to meet the Elders of La Push.

We arrived to the Tribal Hall **(is that what it's called? I can't remember!) **, we walked inside and knocked on the grand doors. **(Again not sure what this place exactly looks like...) **We heard footsteps approaching and then the doors opened. Standing there was a fucking Greek god. This guy was tall, 6'9 at least, he had a tight, black muscle shirt on. Showing off is washboard 6 pack, strong legs and arms. He had broad shoulders, a long neck, and a strong, chiseled jaw with 2 day stubble. He had full, pink lips, a straight nose, hair that looked like it had a crew cut but grew out so now that it was shaggy. But the thing caught my attention the most was his eyes. They were coal black, they were hard. But behind this hardness they were filled with secrets and anger. But once our eyes met, they immediately softened. They shined with major emotions, but the majors were adoration, protectiveness, and love. Wait, love? I shook my head and looked again, but all I saw was the hardness again. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or what but I was quickly with a jab in the ribs. I rubbed my side and looked over to a smirking Ziva, but then I heard a quiet growl. My head snapped towards the noise and I saw the handsome man glaring daggers at Ziva. I looked back to Ziva confused and back to him. He must have felt my stare because his eyes snapped to mine and he immediately softened. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure this man out.

After a long silence, Gibbs cleared his throat and we all looked to him. "We're here to speak to the elders Mr…" Gibbs said, trailing off not knowing the man's name.

The handsome man took a step forward and stretched his hand out, "My apologies, my names Sam Uley." He said, shaking Gibbs hand.

Gibbs shook his hand and looked at him concerned afterwards, "You okay? Feels like you got a mighty high fever there." Gibbs questioned him.

Sam smiled and replied, "Some of us up here are just really warm blooded."

Gibbs nodded, looking a bit suspicious. But before he could ask any further, Sam ushered us into a large room. Up in the tall stands up front, sat 3 elderly men. The first one on my left was a man with pepper and salt hair, with brown eyes, smile lines, and a friendly/serious aura. The man on my far right was an older man with long grey hair, glasses, brown eyes, a serious face, and wrinkled. The last man was in the middle of the 2, he had long black hair, he wore a black cowboy hat, he had a giant smile on his face but his eyes were serious. He was also in a wheel chair, had smile lines and had this sense of power around him. I was guessing he was the Chief. The man in the middle was the first to speak, "Hello, we're the La Push Elders. This" he said gesturing to the man to my far left, "Is Harry Clearwater."

Harry smiled at us, "Welcome to La Push." He greeted

The man in the middle continued, "This is Old Quil," he said gesturing to the man to my right.

The man smiled and nodded at us, the man in the middle continued once again. "And I am Billy Black, the Chief." He finished, smiling.

"Thank you for letting us come here, but to business. We're here to investigate a murder that happened on your land and we were wondering if you could lead us to it?" Gibbs said/asked.

Billy nodded,"Of course, we'll have two of the boys escort you to it." Billy said, looking at Sam and another man.

The two nodded and came up to us, "Come with us we'll take you were you'll be staying and then we'll take you the crime scene." Sam said, turning, bowing to the elders, and walking through the door with us on his tail.

As we walked over to the place we would be staying at, I couldn't help but feel the strong emotion of calm and protected when I was by Sam. I had no idea why…

But I intended to find out and unlock the mysteries of Sam Uley.

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks to all whom read and either reviewed, alerted, or added me to a favorites!**

_**Aj**_


End file.
